Character Profiles
by L.L.Wayne
Summary: This is a rough sketch of my other characters for other stories its under "friendship" and "mystery" because I'm being friendly and giving this to you guys and because I want to know if you want me to post the stories these characters go in.


**These are just some rough sketches for my characters in my stories.**

* * *

Character Profiles

Name: Hallows Eve

Birth name: Lilac White

Birth date: June 11, 1713

Fandom: Rise of the Guardians

Relations: Peter White (Pitch Black; older brother; in charge of raising Lilac; abusive), Jackson Overland (Jack Frost; Lilac's fiancée)

History: Lived in colonial Burgress with her older brother, Peter. Peter and Lilac were on their own. Deceased mother, deceased father. Peter was abusive. Lilac White and Jackson Overland had an arranged marriage but were in love from first sight. They knew each other from when they were toddlers. When Lilac and Jackson were seventeen, Peter and Lilac got into a fight about her marriage with Jackson. Peter violently attacked Lilac. Jackson was in the right place at the right time. He saw Peter running out of an alley. Jackson was curious, so he went into the alley that Peter had come out from. He saw Lilac as she lay dying. He held her as she died. Peter was convicted of murder and sent to jail. A few days later, Lilac was chosen by Man in the Moon to become a spirit. She becomes the spirit of Halloween. Around the same time, Peter is chosen by Man in the Moon to become the spirit of Fear and Nightmares. He goes rogue and causes the ice under Jackson and his sister to thin. Jackson pushed his sister out of the way. Unfortunately, Jack drowned in the water. Later, he was chosen by Man in the Moon to become the spirit of winter. Twenty years later, Hallows and Jack meet. They are inseparable.

Powers: control over illusions; knows all trick-or-treating routes; control over shadows; control over candy; shape shifting

Spirit of: Halloween

* * *

Name: Lillian Lorrie Wayne

Birth date: July 4, 1999

Alias(es): Lorrilane White; Lilac Bea; Autumn Summers; Lillian Kent; Raven; Psyche; Dark Angel

Fandom: DC Nation

Relations: Bruce Wayne (Batman; father; former mentor); Dinah Lance-Queen (Black Canary; mother); Diana Prince (Wonder Woman; god mother; former mentor); Oliver Queen (Green Arrow; god father); Richard Grayson (Nightwing; Robin 1; adoptive brother); Jason Todd (Red Hood; Robin 2; adoptive brother); Timothy Drake (Red Robin; Robin 3; adoptive brother); Damian Wayne (Robin; Robin 4; Matches Malone Jr.; biological brother) Conner Kent (Superboy; Krypton; husband); Clara Kent (Dove; daughter); Drake Narrator (Storyteller; best friend); Marceline Kyle-Nigma (Logic; Emerald; best friend)

History: Born in Themyscira. Subject 1 of Cadmus Labs. Founding member of the Vigilantes, and Sonic Seven. Rest explained in story.

Powers: Teleportation; construct abilities; psychic abilities; premonitions; telepathy; manipulation; etc.

Name: Raven

* * *

Name: Oliviana "Olivia" Paige Thompson

Birth date: December 25, 1999

Fandom: Percy Jackson and The Olympians; Heroes of Olympus

Relations: Poseidon (god of the seas; father); Lana Thompson (mother); Percy Jackson (son of Poseidon; half brother); Clarisse La Rue (daughter of Ares; friend); Nico Di Angelo (son of Hades; boyfriend)

History: born to a mother who hated Greeks. When her mother found out Olivia's father was Greek (which would make Olivia half Greek), it was like a slap to the face. She chained Olivia up and tortured her with not only regular mortal tools, but imperial gold and celestial bronze tools as well. She rarely fed Olivia and never let her have water (only the kind of juices that left disgusting after tastes in your mouth that made you crave water to get rid of the horrible taste). Lana would keep Olivia in the basement of an area antagonizingly close to large bodies of water to prove a point to everyone. This went on for seven years. When she was 14, she was able to escape, thanks to her father answering her prayer, and ran off into a blizzard. She accidentally ran onto thin ice. It was so white that she couldn't tell. The ice cracked under her. She fell and hit her head. Three days later she washed up on the shores of camp half blood. A week later she was up and moving around the camp. In alternate universes, Hecate used magic to make her be born from Nyx (primordial goddess of night) and bear a striking resemblance to Perseus (god of night). She became the primordial goddess of water (all kinds), spirits (all kinds), secrets, and innocence (she was the most innocent out of any one. She kept innocence alive in everyone.). Her symbol was the Raven. Her colors were black and dark blue. She looked up to all of her older siblings. She saw them as role models and wanted to be like them. Also known as Nereida (Ner-ay-duh), Athutita (Ah-thoo-ti-tah), or Atilia (Ah-ti-lee-ah)

Powers: same as Poseidon.

Weapon: trident that changes into any weapon that is needed. It also transforms into a walking stick (like what blind people use) for easy transport.

* * *

Name: Alderelda Jinn

Fandom: Star Wars

Birth date: November 7

Relations: Quai-Gon Jinn (uncle); Obi-Wan Kenobi (Jedi Master; trainer)

History: watched parents be murdered by Sith. Lived on abandoned planet "Oasis" until Darth Sidious found her and took her under his wing. She escaped when she was 10 and ran to the Jedi Order and told them everything she knew. She became Obi-Wan Kenobi's padawan. When she was 13, she protected the holocroms from a fire using the force, while also using it to get younglings out of the temple and fight Chancellor Palpatine (Darth Sidious). She won but they both died. She died in Kenobi's arms.

* * *

Name: Abigail Do'Rothy (duh-roethee) Charming

Birth Date: February 14

Fandom: Once Upon A Time

Relations: Prince Charming (older brother), Snow White (sister in law), The Evil Queen (Regina; friend; stepmother in law),Emma Swan (niece; foster sister (in the world without magic)), Scarecrow (friend; boyfriend), Good Witch of the North (mentor), Wicked Witch of the West (mortal enemy)

History: Younger sister of Charming. He left to go become Prince. Parents died shortly after. Regina came and put her crops under a spell so they never drowned or were caught in a drought or caught diseases. Windstorm came and took Abigail to Oz. (Events in "The Wizard of Oz" take place) Regina's curse fell over the land. Abigail was not only taken out of the enchanted forest, but taken to Emma. They were adopted by many of the same people. Abigail was abused by the foster fathers she received. She was beaten, starved, dehydrated, neglected, and raped by all of them. She was caught in another windstorm and taken to Oz again. Only this time, she was tortured by the Witch of the West (who strangely isn't dead yet) and runs into Scarecrow. They fall in love. She has to chose between the safety of herself or her family and she chooses her family's safety. She's transported back to the enchanted forest. The Wizard comes back eventually to bring her back to Oz. The citizens of Storybrooke are brought back to the enchanted forest where Sleeping Beauty and Prince Philip explain what has happened in there absence. Not leaving out the life of one Abigail Do'rothy.

* * *

Name: Emerald Ambrosius

Birth date: Winter Solstice, 472 AD (that's 8 years after Merlin and Arthur, who were born in the same year, were born. Yes I looked it up.)

Fandom: Merlin

Relations: King Cendred (father; predecessor; very abusive [possibly]); Balinor (uncle); Hunith (aunt); Octavia (mother; abusive); Merlin (older cousin); Sir Gabriel Jeffries ([pronounced "Jeff-freeze"] boyfriend)

History: Born with magic. Mother neglected her and threw her out in the streets. Merlin brought her to Ealdor, Estecia. He took care of her and discovered her magic and helped her control it. She was abducted by Cendred while Merlin was flogged. He raped her and tortured her for five years. He slit her throat destroying her voice box. She ran away and met Gabriel. According to some theories she became ruler of Estecia but was killed by Morgana and Morgause. Others say she witnessed Mordred killing Gabriel and was killed by Mordred as an after effect. She was barely twenty years old. ?

* * *

Name: Constance Stark

Birth date: January 26, 1995

Fandom: Marvel

Relations: Tony Stark (Ironman; overprotective older brother; she's his sidekick); Nick Fury (various names that revolve around "agent", "Nick", and "Fury" also the eyepatch; father figure); Ava Ayala (White Tiger; best friend)

History: Younger sister of Tony Stark. Very pretty. Consultant of SHIELD. etc. Ten Rings (the terrorist group from Iron Man 1) want her for the same reason they wanted Tony.

Alias: Titanium

* * *

Name: Samantha Thomas

Birthdate: March 6, 1989

Fandom: Psych/NCIS

Relations: Shawn Spencer (brother figure), Leroy Jethro Gibbs (father figure), John (adopted brother in Army), James (adopted brother in Air Force), Jim (adopted brother in Marine Corps), Jason (adopted brother in Navy), Jackson (adopted father), Janice (adopted mother)

History: Carl and Carlene Thomas die in car crash. Taken in by the Jameson's. Unknown event made her leave and join NCIS Academy. Joined Gibbs' team.

* * *

Name: Mikayla Picard

Birthdate: November 7

Fandom: Star Trek (Chris Pine, 2009 version)

Relations: Jean-Luc (pronounced John Luke) Picard (older brother by four years); James Kirk (role model and father figure)

History: grew up in Iowa with James and Jean. Followed James around like a duckling to its mother. Age 18, starts attending The Academy. Age 20, graduates early and joins the Enterprise.


End file.
